En Tus Pantalones
by Camila Sabato
Summary: Una Lily bastante guarra qe junto con sus amigas vacacionan en las playas caribenias. Cuando todo parecia ser perfecto, llego James Potter para arruinarlo todo. Alerta: subidito de tono, pero si solo buscas eso, no lo encontraras aqui.
1. La hembra siempre predomina sobre el mac

Una historia sobre Lily, sus amigas y los merodeadores. No pondre limite de edad, solo aviso que no sera un fict para ninios qe creen qe los bebes salen de plantas. Un poqitito subido de tono y personalidades algo fuera de lo comun... mi nuevo fict

Ah, y otra cosa, no soy DESFORME, no me anda la ENIE, ya, ni siqiera puedo escribirla con ctrl + 164, nada. Tampoco me andan los acentos ni el corrector ortografico. A lo qe nos tenemos qe someter..

Ahora si, LEAN.

**EN TUS PANTALONES**

**Capitulo uno: La Hembra predomina sobre el Macho**

Megan admiraba el mar con cierto temor reflejado en sus ojos, cada vez qe una ola se acercaba, ella corria asustada hacia la orilla nuevamente. Una pelirroja reia con ternura desde dentro del mar, con el agua llegandole ya hasta medio muslo, no podia evitar recordar a si misma con siete anios de edad haciendo la misma tonteria, la primera vez que habia conocido el mar.

– Vamos, llorona, si es tan solo un poquito de agua– Lily la animaba mientras chapoteaba el agua con sus palmas– Ven aqui Meggie

La aludida de 16 anios de edad levanto una ceja.

– Un poquito de agua, Lily, no me metere dentro de un pozo de arena profundo rellenado del oceano atlantico que puede ahogar a toda la poblacion europea con un pequenio maremoto– Sacundio su larga cabellera negra de u lado para el otro– Me niego a tener contacto alguno con esa bestia

Lily rio divertida, imagino antes de invitar a Megan a pasar el verano con ella que tendria aquella actitud al ver por primera vez el mar, aunque fuera ese mar tranquilo de las playas de cancun.Se alojaban en una pequenia pero linda cabania a pocos metros de ese balneario, subiendo una colina entre los medanos. Con tan solo 16 anios de edad, su padre le habia dado permiso para probar por primera vez un poco de su "independencia" aquel verano, permitiendole con su propio dinero alquilar aquella cabania e invitar a las amigas que quisiera, que por supuesto contribuirian un poco en el alquiler. Megan estaba alli de contrabando, sus padres pensaban que el padre de Lily estaba con ellas, de ningun modo la dejarian ir a aquel lugar sola, y menos acompaniada de "aquella irresponsable chiquilla que solo lograba meterla en problemas". La realidad: Megan metia mas en problemas a Lily, que Lily en los suyos propios, pero la pelirroja se dejaba utilizar como excusa para liberar a Megan de sus castigos.

– Esta "bestia" te refrescara un poco del calor insoportable que estas sufriendo. Mirate, estas transpirando– Megan hizo un gesto de que no tenia importancia

– Sabes, mejor intento colarme nuevamente en el hotel y me meto en la pisina– La morena dio media vuelta, dispuesta a entrar a aquel hotel paradisiaco que estaba fuera del alcanze de cualquier dinero que las chicas pudieran disponer, ni siquiera para una noche.

Igualmente, pese a no estar alojadas en aquel hotel, ese lugar era el mas increible que cualquiera de las dos chicas hubieran conocido. La arena era blanca, sin exagerar, blanca y suave, simplemente arena, libre de tierra, vidrios, piedras o cualquier otra basura que tuvieran otras playas del mundo, rodeado de palmeras de mas de tres metros de altura, y a servicio del balneario, el cual era muy barato, reposeras, sombrillas y una barra donde preparaban tragos a cualquier hora del dia, o noche, donde se organizaban grandes fiestas con todos los turistas y los mexicanos, gente de todo el mundo practicamente. El lugar era muy concurrido, las dos chicas ya se habian encontrado con varios companieros de su escuela magica, pero todos habian ido a pasar pocos dias. La tercer integrante del grupo, Karol Maine llegaria dentro de tres dias, librandose de sus padres que se iban a hacer un viaje por todo Europa y no notarian su ausencia, de hecho, nunca la notaban.

– Vamosss, Meggie, no me dejaras aqui sola, verdad? – Lily hizo un pucherito– Te prometo que si te metes aqui conmigo, aunque sea hasta un poquito mas arriba de los tobillos, vamos a coquetear con aquel mexicano feo de la barra, como tu quieres, y hacemos que nos regale tragos.

Megan se detuvo a medio camino, y retorno su media vuelta con un gesto pensativo, la oferta parecia tener mucho valor para ella, pues, resignada, suspiro.

–Pero solo hasta los tobillos..– Lily asintio complacida. Megan camino hacia el mar con un gesto de terror en su rostro, y hundio el primer pie dentro de una ola pequenia que se le habia acercado. Compuso un gesto de panico y lo retiro rapidamente, al poco tiempo, metio los dos en la proxima ola que fue.– Lo que tengo que hacer por un par de tragos y la escases de nuestro dinero.

– Hasta los tobillos, Megan Trumps – Rinio Lily, al ver que la chica daba su ultimo paso hasta el mar. Y cuando ya estaba cerca de Lily, con el agua un poco mas arriba de los tobillos, la pelirroja dio un salto inesperado sobre ella y la hundio de cara contra la arena del fondo del mar, metiendo absolutamente todo su cuerpo dentro de el.

Megan grito histerica cuando logro zafarse, muchos turistas se dieron la vuelta asustados para ver que pasaba. Lily reia descontroladamente en la orilla con las manos sujetandose la barriga.

– Per..per..jaja..perdona– Logro soltar por fin mientras su amiga se sacudia de los corales y la arena que se le habian pegado.

– Estas muerta Lilian Margarate Evans – Amenazo la morena con la furia creciente en sus ojos. La pelirroja solto en broma un gritito de terror y hecho a huir mar adentro.

– NO, Lilian, vuelve ya aqui y obten tu merecido– Megan gritaba con el punio en alto mientras la pelirroja silbaba desde dentro del mar. Megan hizo gestos de llorar– No es justo, no es justo– Comenzo a chapotear– Abusas de mis debilidades, eso es cruel Evans

– Si no me hubieras llamado por mi segundo nombre, quizas hubiera dejado con mas facilidad que me atraparas– Lily entorno los ojos– Tu eres la que se aprovecha de las debilidades de las demas

Se miraron a los ojos desde cada punta, con los cachetes rojos y los ojos entornados casi completamente, casi sin poder ver y luego, simultaneamente, como si estuvieran completamente locas, las dos estallaron en profundas carcajadas.

– Ven aqui, zanahoria, tienes que cumplir con lo pactado– Megan senialo el bar y Lily asintio, acercandose a la orilla. Cuando llego, las dos tragaron saliva, como si les estuviera esperando algo verdaderamente duro, se miraron con compasion y con un gesto irreconocible adoptaron sus sonrisas mas desarmadoras, y con una mano en la cadera y un simultaneo vaiven de caderas, se acercaron a la barra.

El mexicano, quien ya las habia estado desnudando con la mirada desde que la pelirroja se habia metido al mar y la morena se negaba a entrar, tambien trago saliva, pero nerviosamente. No podia creer que aquellas muchachas se estuvieran acercando a el, A EL, y con ese gesto de conquista. Simplemente dos mujeres tan bellas no podian ni hablarle. Primero, la morena, voluptosa en todos los sentidos: pechos enormes y redondos con un bikini blanco mediano que intentaban ocultar lo que podian, un poco de cintura ancha, pero compensado con unas largas piernas y un trasero generoso y bien puesto. Su rostro, a contradiccion con su cuerpo, representaba la virginidad absoluta, sus ojos grises y pequenios , sus labios largos pero estrechos y su melena negra que le llegaba hasta media espalda. A su lado, la pelirroja encandilaba con su aire de diosa inalcanzable, no por su personalidad, sino por su aspecto: su pelo de ese color tan inusual, un cereza quemado enmarcaba su cara de ojos verdes grandes y una boca ancha. Su cuerpo parecia el de una modelo: pechos medianos, cintura muy estrecha, y un trasero que era digno de colgar en un retrato, con su fama del mejor de todo el colegio. Las dos poseian la piel morena por el sol, Megan quien ya en si era morena estaba negrita y Lily mas pecosa que nunca, lo que le daban un aire de inocencia que atraia mas.

– Hey, chaval – Megan se acerco a la barra y choco sus pechos sobre esta haciendo que resaltaran mas, por supuesto, aposta. El mexicano ahora no podia retirar su vista de ellos– Trabajas todos los dias aqui?

Lily se coloco a su lado con una mano en la cintura y empezo a acomodarse el pelo, marcando sus labios.

– Sssi si, chicas– Lily tomo suavemente su cara para que las mirara por lo menos a la cara

– Ay, por fin alguien digno para atender un bar – Elogio Lily, acariciando el cabello del mexicano a quien por poco faltaba para que le pusieran una correa y no saltara por encima de la barra.

– Se les ofrece algo chicas?– Modulo, aunque le costo, el mexicano.

– Pues, estamos bastante sedientas – Murmuro Megan, abanicandose con una mano y sacando pecho. Lily asintio y se llevo un dedo a la boca– A cuanto nos das los tragos, guapo?

El mexicano no podia creer su suerte.– Pues, usualmente los cobro a 8 dolares – Lily y Megan hicieron pucheritos– Pero a ustedes se los dejare a 5

– 5 dolares? – Megan se mordio un labio con preocupacion. Se acerco a su amiga, y acaricio lentamente su cintura– Lily, tienes?

– Oh, a ver Meggie, dejame ver– Lily saco un par de dolares de su bikini derecho con un gesto sensual– Oh, no, solo tengo 2 – Suspiro resignada, Megan hizo nuevamente un pucherito y pego sus pechos a la barra. Lily simulo que se le caian los dos dolares– Oh, ahora los recojo.

Se agacho lentamente, sin doblar sus piernas. El mexicano estaba extasiado, entonces, desde esa posicion, Lily se dio la vuelta– No nos puedes regalar unos tragos?

– Si, por favor – Megan apreto sus brazos mas– no tenemos nada mas para todo el verano, nadie se enterara

Sin dudarlo un minuto, el mexicano respondio:– Los que quieran chicas, pero esto queda aqui

Megan y Lily se miraron y sonrieron triunfantes. A veces, en esas condiciones, habia que hacer sacrificios para obtener lo que querian. Y era lo mas facil, era la naturaleza: la hembra predomina sobre cualquier instinto natural del macho, y obtiene lo que desea.

Tres horas despues.

Lily y Megan escalaban la colina del medano hacia su cabania, con pasos torpes, completamente ebrias. Se empujaban entre ellas y reian tontamente.

– Deberias haber visto tu cara cuando ese mexicano te pregunto donde viviamos– Megan nego con la cabeza– Cuanto te cuesta mentir Liliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

– Callate, la tuya con tu borrachera fue monumental cuando te pidio un beso– Lily rio exageradamente– Pero tu si te sabes hacer la guarra, le has dicho que se lo daras la proxima vez que nos invite tragos

– Osea maniana– Megan rio tonta – Pero no le pienso dar un beso

Llegaron apresuradamente para cambiarse y salir esa noche, ya eran las 10 :30 y tendrian que apresurarse para entrar a la cantina - mini boliche que abria a la hora. Lily tuvo que embocarle a la cerradura cuatro veces antes de poder abrir la puerta, y Megan se golpeo contra la pared antes de entender que la puerta estaba al lado. Se baniaron juntas, apresuradamente, y casi resbalan de la borrachera que tenian, aunque con la ducha se les paso un poco. Se cambiaron como pudieron, pero muy guapas y salieron hacia su destino que quedaba a tres cuadras desde su cabania.

Llegaron sobre la hora y entraron a la cantina, un lugar muy popular y muy alegre, con luces oscuras, una barra que ocupaba todo un lado del espacio y la musica de fondo que mas tarde se convertiria en la principal atraccion del lugar, ademas del alcohol.

– Teddy!– Gritaron las chicas, aun con algo de la borrachera a aquel cantinero, mexicano tambien, que se habia hecho amigo suyo en los escasos tres dias que llevaban alli.

– Lilian, Megan!– El chico de 19 anios las abrazo– Que morenas que estan, se notan que hoy si han ido a la playa

– Esta miedosa se animo– Rio lily– pero tuve qe meterle la cabeza hasta el fondo del mar para que por lo menos se refrescara

– Tu y tu miedo al mar, Megan– Teddy sonrio cariniosamente

– Sigo sosteniendo que es una bestia no digna de mi presencia– Modulo la chica con dificultad

– Y por lo visto, ya estan borrachas– Las chicas negaron inocentemente con la cabeza– Pero nada es suficiente para estas bellas inglesas, que les sirvo chicas?

– Tequilazooo – Carcajearon a coro y Teddy sonrio, tendiendoles dos shots y un limon y sal para cada una. – Este es el buen comienzo de la noche– murmuro Lily

–Y de nuestras vacaciones– Finalizo Meggie. Y las dos juntas chocaron los vasitos y tomaron a fondo, cogiendo el limon con un gesto de asco en la boca.

– No se porque a los ingleses les entusiasma tanto el tequila– Comento Teddy, son su perfecto ingles– En mi opinion, es horrible, y soy Mexicano. Pero ustedes se empenian en tomarlo. Recien tres chicos ingleses me pidieron cuatro rondas de ellos para cada uno, pobres chicos, quizas ni siquiera saben el efecto que tienen en ellos.

– Chicos ingleses?– Megan fruncio el cenio– Quizas los conoscamos...

– Pues si quieren se los presento– Teddy sonrio, las chicas aplaudieron torpes, pero entusiasmadas– Son aquellos que ven alli.

Senialo a tres chicos del lado lateral de la barra (ellas estaban del frontal) que iban vaciando al parecer su tercera ronda de tequilas, todos terminaron con un igual gesto de asco en la boca, mientras eran rodeados de chicas turistas que aplaudian su valentia. Lily palidecio, Megan, que estaba distraida ya haciendo ojitos con un rubio al parecer frances sentado en una mesa cercana a su izquierda, al parecer ni se percato. Lily tomo tensa de su amiga un brazo, e intentento ocultarse bajo la barra rapidamente. Pero era tarde, uno de los chicos que estaba llamando a Teddy por su nombre se quedo congelado en su movimiento cuando vio aquella cabellera pelirroja inconfundible ocultarse bajo la barra. Potter las habia visto.

Lily ocultaba su cabeza, tras sus manos, sin poder creer su mala suerte. " Oh diablos, de todos los lugares del mundo disponibles, tenia que ir Potter a vacacionar en el mismo lugar que ella? Y con su insufrible amigo Black?. Sonrio con consuelo, al menos tendria a Remus con el que hablar. Alzo lentamente la cabeza, Megan la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

– Pero que te pasa Lily?– Megan la miro preocupada– Te ha caido mal ese tequila, no? Quieres ir a vomitar?

– Me haria bien vomitar en este momento– Observo por el rabillo del ojo como los tres merodeadores se acercaban hacia donde ellas estaban., terminando de tomar su cuarto tequila– Mira, Meggie, te lo dire despacio, no te alteres. Potter, Black y Remus.. – Lily suspiro, evitando mirar a los merodeadores, que estaban a pocos metros de ellas– Estan aqui.

La cara de Megan se conmociono. Lily la miro con compasion, hasta que una especie de sonrisa de transformo de los labios de Megan.

– Sirius esta aqui? – Sonrio emocionada. Lily se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano, habia olvidado que ese idiota de Black era un amigo muy cercano a su amiga y que tenian un rollo de vez en cuando.

Fin Cap. Uno

AVISO: escribo bastante rapido, esto por ej lo escribi antes de dormir en una noche, pero me deprimo bastante si no me dejas un review ( . No cuesta nd, vamos, dejalo asi nomas y ya.

Nos leemos! Supongo qe en menos de una semana, depende los reviews.


	2. Ese maldito bar mexicano

**Una historia sobre Lily, sus amigas y los merodeadores. No pondre limite de edad, solo aviso que no sera un fict para ninios qe creen qe los bebes salen de plantas. Un poqitito subido de tono y personalidades algo fuera de lo comun... mi nuevo fict**

**Ah, y otra cosa, no soy DESFORME, no me anda la ENIE, ya, ni siqiera puedo escribirla con ctrl + 164, nada. Tampoco me andan los acentos ni el corrector ortografico. A lo qe nos tenemos qe someter..**

**Ahora si, LEAN.**

**En Tus Pantalones**

**Capitulo dos: Ese maldito bar mexicano**

Lo que Lily y James tenian no era una simple pelea entre adolescentes, ni el problema era que no se caian bien, no, lo suyo era una guerra en plena batalla campal: simplemente no podian soportarse, ni evitar soltarse insultos o bromas pesadas cada vez que estaban cerca. Lejos habian quedado los tiempos de quinto anio donde James confesaba una y otra vez su amor a Lily, y lejos habian quedado los tiempos cuando Lily tan solo pensaba que James era un tipo arrogante y mimado que no merecia de su atencion, no. Ahora eran los dos quienes creian firmemente que no habia persona mas odiosa que cada uno de ellos, respectivamente.

Y que a fines del curso anterior les hubieran informado que se los habia elegido a los dos premios anuales de su promocion y que ese mismo anio deberian compartir una sala comun propia de ellos, no ayudaba en nada con sus problemas.

Lo que ahora ninguno de los dos podia creer era su mala suerte. James con su sonrisa burlona ya dibujada en su rostro, y Lily aun en el piso con la cabeza gacha soltando maldiciones, por dentro pensaban que iba a ser de ellos compartiendo las vacaciones en el mismo lugar, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el otro se marchara en pocos dias de alli.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya – Suspiro James en un aire de reproche una vez que Lily se hubiera levantado del piso y con una expresion de infinito desprecio lo recibia– Si es nuestro nuevo premio anual. Que ejemplo Evans – Senialo el vaso de tequila ya vacio que yacia en su mano, y nego con la cabeza como un padre reta a su pequenia hija, decepcionado– Nadie lo hubiera dicho de ti, aunque, pensandolo bien, con las cosas que han llegado a mis oidos sobre tu y tus citas ultimamente, me lo deberia haber esperado

Lily arrojo su vaso de tequila furiosa hasta el rostro del chico que acaba de insultarla de una forma bastante baja. James, con rapidos reflejos, atrapo el vaso antes de que cayera al piso, pero no antes de que lo golpeara. Lo dejo con suavidad en la barra.

– Deberias tener mas cuidado, pelirroja

– Y tu deberias saber que no todo lo que se rumorea por el colegio es verdad, estupido – Lily estaba furiosa– pero no puedo exigir mucho de un imbecil que no tiene mas de una neurona con la que hacer conexion. Que demonios haces en el lugar donde YO estoy vacacionando?

– Creo, Evans, que nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo – Las cabezas de Sirius y Remus aparecieron por detras de James en ese momento

– Se acaban de encontrar hace un minuto y ya se estan arrojando cosas– Remus suspiro renegado– No se como soportare estas vacaciones con ustedes dos..

– Dimelo a mi– Suspiro Megan, llamando la atencion por primera vez desde el momento del encuentro.– Que tal Potter, Lupin..– Sonrio picara– Sirius?

Los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron, divertidos.

– Megan– Se arrojo sobre la chica y la abrazo– Meggita, Meggita, Meggita, me extraniaste mucho

– Ya sueltame Sirius – Megan reia y nego con la cabeza– En realidad, no pense en ti ni un minuto en todas las vacaciones, pero es una suerte encontrarnos, por lo menos alguien conocido con quien divertirme

– Y que soy yo? Una estatua?– Murmuro Lily indignada, lo bastante mal humorada y borracha como para querer volverse en ese mismo momento a Inglaterra. Remus se acerco a abrazarla.

– Me alegra mucho encontrarte aqui– Susurro contento– Lo que no me gusta nada es que estes en ese estado, que has estado bebiendo?

– A que te refieres?– Pregunto inocentemente, Remus rodo los ojos. James bufo incredulo, su amigo no se podia llevar asi de bien con una molestia como Evans.– Oh, esta bien, quizas si me estuve exediendo estos dias un poco. Supongo que es la euforia de empezar este verano

– Y tu amiga esta igual de mal – Comento Sirius, observando a la morena acercarse a la barra con un paso torpe y pedirse otro trago. Lily trago con culpa, sabia que se habian estado excediendo no un poco.. bueno, mucho aquellos dias, pero tambien nunca se habia divertido tanto.

– Cuando has llegado?– Pregunto Lily a Remus

– Hoy mismo, llegamos en un traslador a la tarde

– Que haces aqui, Evans?– Pregunto James, mirando para otro lado como si la pelirroja no fuera digna de su mirada

– ...

– Remus..

– Oh, esta bien. Que hacen aqui, Lily?– Pregunto el licantropo, rodando los ojos con frustracion, "cuanto mas..?"

– Pues, Remus – Marco el Remus exageradamente– Mi papa me ha dejado pasar las vacaciones aqui sola con mis ahorros, junto con Megan. Nos alojamos en una cabania a tres cuadras de aqui, puedes pasar **tu solo **cuando quieras– La pelirroja mostro su sonrisa mas encantadora.

James bufo mas indignado todavia.

–Hasta cuando se quedaran?

–...

– Ohh, por favor– James se llevo una mano en la cabeza con frustracion– Remus..

– Hasta cuando se quedaran Lily? – Pregunto Remus divertido por la actitud de la pelirroja

– Hasta fines de Julio– Lily sonrio– Y tu?

James solto un grito de impotencia– No me digas que te tendre que soportar todo el verano

– No, se quedaran todas las vacaciones aqui?– Remus asintio con la cabeza y James hizo nuevamente un gemido de frustracion– No me digas que tendre que ver a ese engendro tanto tiempo!

– Oye, cuando no estas borracha por lo menos no me atacas– James tan solo decidio meter el dedo en la llaga un poco mas. Lily le pego un punietazo en el brazo.

– Callate Potter, no estoy borracha– Lily respiraba agitadamente mientras que James estaba en el piso, con la humillacion plantada en su cara– Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti que por un simple golpe estas en el piso– El chico se levanto mecanicamente– Aunque claro, con un crio como tu, no puedo creer como todavia no has vomitado despues de esos cuatro tequilas que se han tomado

– Hablo la prefecta de Gryffindor que en navidad por tomar un par de fresas de clerico comenzo a decirle a todo el mundo que le queria– Potter sonrio carismatico– Mejor no hablemos de humillacion, ya que sales perdiendo por mucho

– Oh, me habia olvidado de tu enorme ego.. – Comenzo Lily, pero Remus la detuvo

– Ya basta los dos, no puedo creer que sabiendo que van a pasar los trece dias de vacaciones que quedan juntos sigan peleandose– Remus suspiro exasperado– No soportare esto tanto tiempo, o se intentan llevar un poco mejor, o por lo menos se ignoran. Saben, existe algo que se llama respeto.

– Pero el/ ella ha empezado– Dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Lily con mirada de pura inocencia, y a los pocos segundos se miraron con odio por la coincidencia y se alejaron entre ellos un poco mas.

– Saben, a veces se parecen demasiado– Murmuro Sirius con una mueca de miedo, mientras traia a Megan del brazo que venia rezongando porque el chico no la habia dejado terminarse la mitad del tequila que le quedaba.

– No digas estupideces Black!– Grunio Lily, mientras James hacia un gesto de indignacion y cada uno al mismo tiempo se iba al otro extremo de la barra del bar.

– A veces se parecen demasiado– Repitio Remus, negando con la cabeza con un gesto de mal humor.– Intentamos que nos sentemos todos juntos?

– Sera imposible– Nego Megan, mientras intentaba hacer equilibrio y modulaba para hablar– Rayos, nunca pense que en mexico el suelo se moviera tanto. Es por eso que se debe conocer todo el mundo solo para saber como son los suelos.

Remus y Sirius se taparon las caras con las manos, negando y conteniendo la risa. La morena los miro como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

– Estan bien?– Pregunto con una voz completamente afectada y a punto de largarse a llorar. Sirius y Remus no se pudieron contener mas y estallaron en risas. La chica comenzo a sollozar.

– No se rian, se estan burlando de mi– Dijo ya con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

–Megan, conoceras bien el suelo de mexico si sigues bebiendo, porque terminaras de cara contra el– Remus la tomo de un brazo y Sirius del otro– Ven, vamos a sentarnos

– Ustedes no me entienden– Sollozaba la chica mientras los chicos reian– Se que mexico tiene todas estas playas bonitas y eso, pero en Inglaterra por lo menos el piso es normal, quiero irme a mi casa– Y solto un llanto mas profundo.

Remus sonrio paternalmente y la abrazo por el hombro. Con esa chica habia hablado como maximo seis veces, pero las veces que lo hizo, ella lo hizo reir mucho, y eso habia creado una especie de amistad entre ellos, aunque muchas veces tan solo se saludaban y intercambiaban algun comentario sin importancia.

Pero con Sirius, con Sirius era diferente. Sirius estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas con solo unas miraditas de ojos, cayeran perdidamentes enamoradas de el. Cuando este lo hizo con Susan, la chica no se sonrojo, ni corta ni perezosa le mando las mismas miradas y una sonrisa de complicidad. Esa noche Sirius se sento al lado de ella y terminaron hablando toda la noche, se hicieron muy amigos. Despues de esa noche, por mas de dos meses Sirius y ella se reunian casi todos los dias a hablar, a pesar de las criticas de Lily a Megan " Juntarte con ese ser uni-neuronal amigo de Potter.." o de James a Sirius " Juntarte con esa chica del grupo de mojigatas de Evans.."

Sirius sabia que Megan no era ninguna mojigata, sobre todo cuando despues de dos meses se enrollaron en el aula de astronomia por primera vez, y a esas les siguieron un par mas con intercalaciones de dos meses. Pero la realidad, es que su relacion no cambiaba: Sirius y Megan seguian amigos como siempre y se mandaban indirectas sobre cosas que habia pasado entre ellos y reian. Ninguno se lo tomo nunca enserio: Sirius era un " alma libre" y Megan.. Bueno, Megan era una especie de eso y ademas sabria que nunca funcionaria nada entre ella y Sirius. Tan solo se divertian de vez en cuando, aunque nunca habian tenido relaciones ni llegado a extremos juntos.

Mientras tanto, Lily maldecia a Potter segundo, intercalacion, otro segundo. No podia creer que alguien tan idiota fuera a vacacionar al mismo lugar que ella, y que tuvieran que compartir trece dias.. TRECE DIAS, ese maravilloso territorio con ese estupido de James Potter.

– Teddy, traeme ahora mismo un licor de melon, un sex on the beach y otro tequila– Ordeno histerica la pelirroja cuando el chico se le acerco. Teddy la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero por el estado de humor de la chica decidio traeselos en el instante.

– Lily, no creo que debas..– Pero se quedo mudo cuando la chica le arrebato el tequila y el licor de melon de las manos y se los bebio a fondo blanco uno tras otro.– Pero que te sucede?

– Ves a ese chico de alli?– Senialo Lily a James, despues de hacer un gesto de asco por la rapidez con que habia tomado los tragos– Ese estupido es la razon por la que mis vacaciones ahora esten totalmente arruinados

– Oh, James?– Pregunto Teddy sonriendo, Lily fruncio el cenio enojada

– No le llames por su nombre– Grito furiosa

– Pero si es simpatico– El mexicano no hizo mas que enfurecer mas a la pelirroja– Oh, esta bien Lily, no lo nombro mas.

– No pronuncies nunca el nombre de ese idiota en mi presencia

– Sabes? El tambien me acaba de pedir una exagerada cantidad de alchol– Teddy sonrio– Parece que el odio es mutuo. Es acaso tu ex-novio?

– QUE? No, es solo un ser uni-neuronal que me hace la vida imposible en el colegio– Contesto Lily alterada mientras daba sus ultimos sorbos al ultimo trago– Porque crees eso?

– Porque no entiendo entonces porque te importa tanto– Teddy sonrio mientras le daba unos golpes en la cabeza a Lily y esta casi perdia el equilibrio y le comenzaba a dar vuelta todo– Cambia esa cara ninia

– Pero es que me acabas de dar vuelta casi todas las neuronas– mascullo Lily mientras tomaba su cabeza con un gesto de dolor

– No mas tragos para ti, jovencita– Le reganio– Los ingleses nunca saben cuando parar

– Eii, no generalizes– Lily comenzo a reir tontamente– Eso es una forma de discriminacion

– Oh, lo siento si te ofendi, suceptible– Teddy se despidio de ella con otro golpe en la cabeza, y esta vez la chica acabo en el piso– Debo continuar trabajando, pero si te veo esta noche con otro trago no habra mas gratis para ti, entendido?

– No creo poder tener espacio suficiente para mas liquidos en mi estomago Ted– Lily hizo un gesto de arcadas– Gracias, igualmente

Teddy nego con la cabeza, y se marcho. La pelirroja se paro subitamente y todo el alcohol se le subio a la cabeza.

– Debo dejar las cosas en claro con ese Potter para vivir estos trece dias tranquila– Susurro con los ojos entecerrados y se dirigio al chico que ya estaba coqueteando con una rubia y haciendo unos gestos de tambaleo por su borrachera bastante claros. Esto solo hizo a la pelirroja enfurecerse mas.

– Veintitres lunares, veinticuatro lunares, veinticinco lunares..– Megan recorria los brazos de Remus buscando mas manchitas que contar– No hay mas– Megan hizo un gesto de ponerse a llorar– Quitate la remera Remus

– Megan, me parece que ya le has contado demasiados lunares a Remus– Sirius la detuvo cuando la chica se habia levantado para quitarle la remera. Se habian sentado en una apartada mesa al fondo del bar y la chica no habia parado ni un segundo de hablar ni de inventar cosas para no aburrirse.

– Es que me parece increible que tenga tantos lunares!– Megan sonrio asombrada y se tambaleo un poco– Vamos Remus, dejame terminar de contartelos.

– Meggie, no puedo quitarme la remera aqui– Se nego Remus divertido, pero su semblante cambio cuando la chica comenzo a sollozar– No Megan, no llores..

– No me dejan hacer nada divertido!– La chica se cruzo de brazos– Son un par de padrs gruniones.– Y con esto comenzo a sollozar mas fuerte, aunque los chicos ya sospechaban que no lo estaba haciendo enserio, no habia ningun indicio de lagrimas en toda su cara.

– Ya Megan no llores–Le pidio Sirius en un susurro, bastante divertido. La chica comenzo a llorar todavia mas fuerte.– Vale, si quieres me los puedes contar a mi, tengo casi igual que Remus

– Esta bien– Sonrio la chica entusiasmada, y comenzo a recorrer el cuello de Sirius– Un lunar, dos lunares, tres lunares, cuatro lunares...

– Creo que deberiamos llevarla a su casa Sirius– Sugirio Remus, con un semblante preocupado

– Es que es demasiado floja con el alchol, yo la he visto en peores condiciones– Sirius rio cuando Megan le hizo cosquillas en el cuello contando sus lunares– Dentro de un rato se le pasa, ya veras. Ademas, es bastante divertida cuando esta asi, me hace reir mas que cuando esta sobria

– Oye.. – Megan levanto la mirada enojada– Que lo estoy oyendo todo

– No te enojes, tonta, que estoy intentando que no te lleven de vuelta a tu cabania– Sirius le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza

– Ya – Contesto la chica secamente y se cruzo de brazos– Me he aburrido de contar lunares, donde esta Lily?

– Pues, recien estaba al lado de la barra, pero ahora.. – Remus se golpeo la cabeza con una mano– ahora esta discutiendo con James, y parece que hay alguien mas participando de su conversacion

– Agg.. – Megan suspiro con resignacion– Saben, al menos antes sus peleas eran divertidas, ahora se han vuelto muy monotonas, me aburren mucho

– Tienes razon– La apoyaron los dos merodeadores– Estoy harto de escuchar a James protestar contra Evans todo el tiempo, no hay un dia en el que James no la mencione– Sirius nego con la cabeza.

– Lily es igual– Megan se levanto subitamente de su asiento– Me niego a hacer de niniera todas las vacaciones, que se arreglen solos, yo me voy a la playa

Y sin mas ni menos, Megan se dirigio a la puerta de la cantina y salio de alli. Sirius y Remus tardaron un par de segundos en reaccionar y se levantaron de su asiento enseguida.

– Ve tu– Le dijo Remus rapidamente– Yo me quedo a apasiguar aires entre James y Lily

Sirius asintio con la cabeza y salio corriendo tras Megan para alcanzar su paso.

– Potter, debemos aclarar unos asuntillos– James se volvio contra ella, enojado por la interrupcion con la rubia, y esta misma se volvio para mirarla amenazadoramente. Lily se dirigio a ella– No te recomiendo que te juntes con el– le susurro– A mi me contagio la gonorrea.

Y con solo estas palabras, la rubia miro asqueada a James y se paro inmediatamente de su asiento.

– Pero que dices Evans? – James la tomo del brazo furioso– No, espera Caroline, tu de verdad crees que yo me acostaria con ella, lo que dice no es verdad

Claramente, habia elegido mal las palabras. La rubia observo a Lily con detenimiento, y era claro que cualquier hombre desearia meterse en la cama con ella. Miro a James con mala cara.

– Ohh, y encima te atreves a negarlo?– Lily se volvio a el hecha toda una mujer destrozada– Despues de que perdi mi virginidad contigo y fuiste el unico hombre con el que estuve, t atreves a negar que me contagiaste?– Simulo que sollozaba dramaticamente tapandose la cara.

– Eres un cerdo– Le grito la rubia incredula y le propino una cachetada. Le dio un apreton a Lily en el hombro como consuelo y se alejo inmediatamente de ese par de contaminados por gonorrea.

– Porque diablos hiciste eso?– Le pregunto James a Lily, completamente enojado y tomandola del brazo duramente.

– Primero, me haces danio– Lily corrio la mano de James de su brazo– Y lo ultimo.. Ooh, no lo recuerdo– Y rompio a reir completamente borracha– Debes reconocer que fue una buena actuacion

– Si, muy divertida, claro– James seguia colerico– Ninguna chica de aqui querra acercarse a mi despues de eso

– Pues te lo tienes merecido por creido.. Y por.. Por.. Por ser Potter, diablos!– Finalizo la chica mientras James se enojaba un poco mas, acompaniado por los efectos de esos malditos tragos que habia estado bebiendo.

– Solo has venido para eso?– Pregunto James, intentando con todas sus fuerzas dominarse y no matar a la chica que tenia enfrente.. Aunque, pensandolo mejor, no entendia porque no podia hacerlo.

– Ah, no, queria hacer un trato contigo– Explico Lily mientras se sentaba en el asiento al lado de el. James alzo una ceja.

– Bonita forma de empezarlos– La celebro, ironicamente.

– Callate, mira, no estoy dispuesta a que mis vacaciones queden arruinadas por tu presencia– Comenzo Lily, James hizo un gesto de " ah, porque yo estoy encantado.."– Asi que haremos esto: tu me ignoras cuando yo te insulto, y yo intentare no insultarte.

– Algo mas? – James la miro incredulo

– No.. Ah, si, intenta que no nos veamos seguido, no vayas a la misma playa que yo

– En que playa estas?

– En el parador del hotel Shiwinger

– No me digas– James hizo un gesto de horror– Pero porque vas al parador de ese hotel si no estas alojada alli?

– Porque es la playa que me queda mas cerca, pero que te importa?

– Es que yo estoy alojado en el mismo hotel– James hizo un gesto de lastima– Asi que me tendras que soportar de dia... y de noche.– James gestuo una sonrisa pervertida– Y tambien de madrugada, pero eso solo si tu quieres

– No hagas bromas imposibles Potter, porque no tienen gracia– Lily se paro del asiento rapidamente– Pues entonces, ni siquiera me hables

– No tengo porque hacerte caso- James le saco la lengua burlon

– Eres un crio

– Y tu una amargada

– Y tu un inmaduro

– Y tu demasiado madura hasta para una anciana

– Y tu un desquiciado mental, pervertido, abusador de menores, que lo unico que sabe hacer bien es montarse un palo que vuela

– Se llama escoba Lily, y sabes, estas muy borracha

– Tu tambien estupido

– Yo por lo menos no me he acercado a ti mientras hablaba

Lily palidecio. Se miro a si misma y vio que estaba a solo unos pocos centimetros de la cara de Potter.

– Es por la rabia que me produces– Lily golpeo la barra con el punio– Eres insoportable, no se como llegue a pensar que podia hacer un trato contigo

– El sentimiento es mutuo, y si la verdad no se como se te ocurre poder hacer un trato con ningun hombre en vida con las estupidas condiciones que pones

– No soporto estar un minuto cerca de ti, me quitaste las ganas de pasarla bien esta noche– Lily tomo su cartera y se levanto de su asiento– Me voy a dormir

– Me alegro de tener ese efecto en ti, Evans– Sonrio James burlon.

–Pues yo no lo desearia tanto Jamie– Le susurro dulcemente y le propino una buena patada en la rodilla. James se llevo la mano al sitio, con un gesto de dolor que intento ocultar

– Pegas como ninia

– Soy una ninia, estupido uni-neuronal

– Deja de decirme eso, come-libros

– No aguanto mas, me marcho de aqui– Lily se marcho enojada

– Bien, ADIOS– le grito James a lo lejos. Lily le contesto con un gesto poco femenino.– Ahora, a recuperar mi reputacion.

Y se dispuso a buscar a la rubia y explicarle la verdad.

**FIN CAP.2**

**Bien, lo iba a seguir, pero muero de suenio y maniana tengo una evaluacion. Como prometi, actualizo rapido y lo que me hizo subir tan enseguida fueron los reviews que me dejaron., gracias a Belu, Dafri,Heidi-lu, Dusghina, que pueden dejarme cualquier pregunta y les contestare en los caps. Esta historia parece tener futuro, espero no abandonarla.**

**Como ven Lily y James se odian enserio.**

**En el prox cap. La conversacion entre Megan y Sirius y ya vere que mas agrego, ya que todavia no lo escribo.**

**Un beso.**

**Cami.**


	3. Esto no se puede llamar amistad

En Tus Pantalones

Capitulo Tres: Esto no se puede llamar amistad

Megan salio del bar apresurada, ni siquiera sabia porque lo habia hecho, aunque, en su pequenia cabeza, mientras todo daba vueltas, tenia una sospecha de la verdad. Bien, sabia que no soportaba las peleas de Lily y James por mas de quince minutos, pero por otro lado, sabia que si no salia de ese lugar no podria controlarse mas. La persona que habia dado vueltas todas las vacaciones en su cabeza, simplemente estaba demasiado cerca y no queria que pasara lo que habia pasado la ultima vez que habia estado borracha.

Sirius, quien se habia quedado bastante atras de la chica, la siguio corriendo. Visualizaba una pequenia mancha que corria por la avenida dos cuadras mas adelante. Le grito, pero la chica parecia demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para girarse. La chica doblo enseguida en un camino que parecia llevar a una pequenia cabania, y entro apresuradamente.

Megan buscaba sus llaves ansiosa, la adrenalina y el alcohol corrian por su cuerpo a mil por hora. Estaba demasiado agitada y turbada como para pensar rapido. Encontro sus llaves, abrio la puerta y rapidamente entro a la casa. Despues de chocar con varios muebles, entro a su cuarto y se tiro sin siquiera sacarse los tacones, en la cama.

Sirius llego a la cabania un minuto despues que Megan, y nego con la cabeza cuando encontro la puerta entreabierta. Esas pobres chicas indefensas.. Sino fuera porque se habian encontrado con ellos..

Entro a la cabania y busco el interruptor, donde prendio una luz de un color calido, mas oscuro que el normal. Vislumbro una sala pequenia, pero muy bonita y bastante ordenada probablemente por la maniatica de Evans. Habia un sillon grande, una mesa ratona y una gran bibloteca llena de libros. La sala tenia cinco puertas, la de entrada, una que parecia llevar a la cocina, otra a un banio, y las dos ultimas deducio que deberian ser las habitaciones de las chicas. Una de ellas estaba entreabierta.

Sirius se acerco a esta lentamente, y abrio la puerta con suavidad. La sombra de una chica tirada boca abajo en la cama hizo sonreir a Sirius con carinio, pero rapidamente este sacudio la cabeza y se acerco a ella.

– Meggie..– Susurro con suavidad. La chica dio un fuerte respingo, pegandole a Sirius con su cabeza en la nariz. Se paro rapidamente de la cama, mientras que Sirius estaba tirado en el piso con las manos en su zona recien golpeada.

– Quien eres, cabron?– Megan tomo de al lado de su cama el palo de su escoba– Tengo una escoba, y no dudare en usarla !

Sirius reconsidero la parte en la que habia pensado que si no fuera por ellos, no sabria que le pasaria a las chicas.Aunque, si todo dependiera de un palo de escoba, no estaba tan seguro.

– Maldita sea, Megan, soy yo– La chica bajo inmediatamente el palo mientras que lo dejaba al lado de la cama

– Sirius?– El chico asintio mientras se tocaba la nariz, buscando posibles danios– Oh, Sirius lo siento, crei que eras ese mexicano feo del bar del hotel– Le paso los brazos por debajo de los hombros y le ayudo a levantarse.

– Feo mexicano?– Sonrio Sirius mientras se sentaba en la cama de la chica y se seguia inspeccionando de la nariz– Que tienes en contra de los mexicanos? Y porque crees que se meteria aqui?

– No tengo nada en contra de ellos, solo de ese tipo feo del bar, y pensaba que estaba aqui porque hoy Lily y yo estuvimos coqueteando con el para qe nos diera tragos gratis.– Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto– Que haces aqui?

– Pues perseguir a una loca que abandono el bar y una bonita conversacion corriendo desesperada– Sirius sonrio mientras Megan se sentaba a su lado– Que te sucedio?

– Sabes que no soporto que Lily y James peleen todo el tiempo, me saca de quicio– Mintio en parte Megan– Asi que para no terminar la noche mal..– Y solo se hundio de hombros

– Eso esta muy mal jovencita, sabes el disgusto que nos hemos dado tu madre Remus y yo

– Ehh, que no sabia que fueran tan gays– Megan rio a la broma y Sirius fruncio el cenio.

– Ya, broma equivocada– Sirius se levanto de la cama– Y ahora que he visto que estas bien y estas metida en tu cama– La miro elocuentemente y Megan se quito los tacones y se metio en la cama rodando los ojos– Y comoda – Megan se quito el jean que tenia por debajo de las sabanas y lo arrojo lejos– Pues ahora me voy tranquilo ninia

Megan hizo un gesto de desilusion.

– No Sirius– El chico se volteo cuando la chica tomo su mano– No quiero que te vayas

– Meggie..– Pero callo cuando la chica hizo un puchero– Oh esta bien, quieres que te cuente un cuentito?– Se sento en la cama y sonrio infantilmente

– No precisamente– Susurro la chica mientras lo atraia por el cuello y juntaba sus labios ansiosa. Sirius, sin pensarlo, se arrojo sobre ella rapidamente y la tomo de la cintura, mientras sus bocas se recorrian en un beso que ya no era nuevo para ninguno de los dos.

Megan tomo la camisa de Sirius entre sus manos y comenzo a desabrocharla, mientras que el chico le besaba el cuello y se detenia en su oreja. Megan gimio, deshaciendose de la camisa rapidamente y girando, quedando ella arriba con la piernas abiertas sobre Sirius Black, solo en una remera corta y sus bragas pequenias. Sirius recorrio las piernas de la chica con sus manos, pero se detuvo cuando encontro el hilo de su ropa interior.

– Megan.. – Se detuvo con la voz entrecortada, la chica continuaba dandole besos en el pecho y bajando– Megan esto no esta bien

La morena se paro en seco.

– Que sucede?– Le pregunto, bajandose de el y metiendose entre las sabanas, aunque le costaba con el chico encima de ellas.

– Sucede esto– Sirius le toco las bragas– Estas borracha Megan, y no quiero que pase lo que paso la ultima vez que bebiste de mas.

– Y porque diablos crees que me fui asi del bar? Solo por Lily y James?– Megan se tomo la cabeza entre las manos– Perdoname Sirius, ya vete

– No quiero hacerte danio– Sirius le acaricio el cabello– Nunca tuve una amiga como tu, eres como mi mejor amiga mujer, y sabes como soy yo

– Crei que decidimos que olvidariamos que me intente acostar contigo– Megan levanto la cabeza algo enojada– Pero sabes que Sirius? Por mas que tu quieras llamarlo amistad, esto se ha pasado de la amistad. No es que sienta algo por ti, pero ya han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros para llamarnos amigos.

– Yo no lo veo asi– Sirius nego serio– Igualmente esto no probocara ninguna pelea entre nosotros, porque te aprecio mucho, y si por esto nos iremos a pelear, prefiero que no haya mas ningun roce entre nosotros

– Pues quizas sea lo mejor– Megan suspiro y se metio en la cama– Te quiero Sirius, buenas noches

– Buenas noches Meggie– Susurro el chico, mientras se inclinaba a darle un suave beso en los labios y la chica se quedaba inmediatamente dormida. Sabia que no ya no harian lo mismo despues y que no lo deberia haber hecho, pero sin pensar mas nada se levanto y abandono el cuarto, encontrandose con una persona que era la ultima que deseaba encontrarse, y menos en esas condiciones.

– QUE HACES TU BLACK EN EL CUARTO DE MI AMIGA?– Grito encolerizada, mientras Sirius intentaba callarla– Y SIN CAMISA!

– Evans, calmate– Sirius la tomo de los hombros, la chica se zafo rapidamente– Megan esta durmiendo– Entro rapidamente a buscar su camisa y salio del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con suavidad– Vine a verla porque se fue del bar corriendo, sin ninguna explicacion y me preocupaba

– Vaya, me sorprende tu carinio hacia mi amiga– Sonrio la pelirroja sarcasticamente, cambiando inmediatamente a una expresion aterradora que hizo que Sirius se encojiera un poco– Pero eso no explica porque no llevas camisa

– Es que.. Me la saque en el bar, hace tanto calor– Se acerco rapidamente a la puerta– Buenas noches Evans– Y sin mas la cerro.

– Agg..– Lily solto un gemido de frustracion y se fue a dormir. Esa noche habia sido una de sus peores, sin ninguna duda, en ese maldito bar mexicano.

-

James se revolvia incomodo entre sus sabanas. Despues de haber llegado hacia pocas horas al amanecer, habia quedado rendido en su cama y dormido tranquilo, hasta que cierto licantropo al que le encantaba madrugar lo habia despertado con un portazo. "Menuda costumbre.." penso, mientras intentaba conciliar el suenio sin lograrlo. Los pensamientos y el alcohol de la noche anterior le revolvian el estomago con una sensacion desagradable.

– Estupida pelirroja..– Murmuro, medio dormido y con los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el cenio. Esa mujer no solo le habia dado el tremendo disgusto de hacer acto de su presencia y haberle arruinado las vacaciones, sino que le habia dificultado por completo todas las relaciones que podia, o mejor dicho podria, haber tenido alli. La rubia llamada Caroline, a pesar de sus multiples intentos de hacerle entender la verdad, no le habia creido de que el no tenia gonorrea (N/A: para la chica que me pregunto, es una ETS, enfermedad de transmicion sexual) y se lo habia contado a todas sus amigas y a la mayoria del bar. La noticia se habia difundido muy rapidamente, y todas las mujeres, y algunos hombres, lo miraban con asco ya al final de la noche, donde se dio por vencido y se volvio a su hotel con la cabeza gacha. Habria que tener que probarle con alguna de ellas que el no tenia la enfermedad, y entonces volveria a su recuperacion de chico guapo, semental y encantador.

Se levanto rindiendose a conciliar el suenio de una vez, y se tiro encima de su mejor amigo que dormia en la cama de al lado, para despertarlo. Primero se subio arriba de el, pero el moreno no daba signos de vida mas que sus ronquidos, luego le metio primero el dedo en la oreja, tampoco dio resultados, le abrio los ojos, tampoco, finalmente le metio el dedo en la nariz y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Sirius desperto molesto, y choco la cabeza contra la de James, que reia abiertamente.

– Que diablos crees que haces, James?– Sirius se sobaba la cabeza– Diablos, dos chichones en menos de un dia

– Despertarte, no era justo que yo no pudiera dormir y tu si– James tambien se frotaba la cabeza– Como dos chichones? Uii, qe feo se ve eso

–Que?– Sirius se levanto y se asomo rapidamente a un espejo. Solto una maldicion. Tenia un chichon en un costado de la frente y otro en el centro, parecia desforme.– Oh, mi hermoso rostro– Se lamento, James rio.

– Quien te ha hecho el otro?– Pregunto, mientras le tendia hielo. Sirius gimio un poco del dolor al tocar el hielo sus chichones, pero como buen machote se contuvo

–Megan– Contesto simple.

– Oye.. – James sonrio con maldad– Tu sabes donde viven Evans y Megan no?

– Si, porque?

– Vayamos a darles una sorpresita matutina– Sirius lo miro de reojo– Oh, vamos Padfoot, no les hare nada malo, las quiero llevar a la playa y quiero ver la cara qe pone Evans. No le pasara nada tu queridisima Meggita

– No es mi queridisima– Murmuro Sirius disgustado, mientras seguia a James fuera de la habitacion.

-

N/A: Bien, esta hubiese sido una continuacion del cap anterior, pero no me aguantaba mas el suenio, y subo esto rapido porque me gusta librarme rapidamente de lo que escribo. Muchisimas gracias a todos los reviews, me he puesto tan contenta. Por supuesto que subire rapido, el prox cap me lo pongo a escribir ahora mismo. Ahora contestare algunas preguntas que me han hecho.

No vivo en Mexico, pero he ido a veranear una vez y me encanto, por eso se como es el lugar. Gracias a las que me han dicho que les gusta esta historia o porque no sucede en Hogwarts o porque James tambien odia a Lily, es lo que estaba buscando, por lo menos que se diferenciara en algo a las otras historias. 25 reviews en dos cap.! No lo puedo creer!. Bueno, dudas de lo que escribi, dudas de lo que pasara, cualquier cosa pregunten, yo contesto.

Muchisimas gracias,

Cami

Camila Sabato

pd: a la que me escribio sobre el otro lado de la estrella, muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Lo continuare aqui, pero necesito la aprobacion de German para eso, y ademas qiero mas opiniones sobre la continuacion de ese fict. Aunque, yo t avisare cuando lo publique, porque tambien lo puedes leer en la pagina de FF. Net donde publico. Y ademas subo los caps. De este mas rapido. Por si les interesa.


End file.
